


Hickeys only exist for a couple of days, love is forever

by Anonymous



Series: Exploring some kinks [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Dom!Brian, Implied Switching, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, No weird kinks this time, Smut, Sub!Jae, handjobs, sex in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Brian decides he wants to try some things with Jae in gross French bathroom.





	Hickeys only exist for a couple of days, love is forever

**Author's Note:**

> No weird kinks... Sadly ;-;

"Thank you, Europe!" Jae screamed before bowing with his band for one last time. He grabbed Brian's hand and pinched in it. They went back up and walked from the stage. They all were soaked in sweat, but none of the five were tired yet. Maybe that's why Brian pushed Jae into the nearest bathroom, pressing him hard against the wall. Jae's eyes filled with tears as his head slammed against it, but he couldn't complain because Brian's lips were on his. Brian lowered his mouth and started to lick his neck. Jae giggled. Saliva was dripping down his t-shirt. It felt sticky and gross. Before Jae knew it, Brian had been started to suck on Jae's neck. Teeth were sinking into his skin. Jae moaned as his fingers dug into Brian's shoulders.

"You like that, don't you," Brian whispered against Jae's neck. Jae bit his lip and nodded.

"Please," Jae whispered. Brian chuckled and carefully unzipped Jae's.

"Let daddy make you feel good this time, okay?" Jae shivered and nodded. "Please, speak."

"Yes. O- Oh..." Jae fell into Brian's chest as soon as Brian pulled down his underwear. They literally could be caught any -fucking- moment. Brian dropped to his knees and grabbed one condom out of his pocket.

"Why did you-"

"Shut up!" Jae flushed at Brian's harsh words. Brian looked up at Jae. "I wanted to try some new things with you."

"And one of those things was giving me a fucking blowjob in a gross Dutch bathroom?" Brian laughed and carefully did it around Jae's penis. Even the touch made the sensitive boy hard.

"Maybe, yes." Brian opened his mouth and sucked on the tip. Jae smiled softly.

"Stop being a tease."

"You're pretty brave for a sub... You're lucky I love you." Brian slowly went with his fingers to Jae's butt. Jae swallowed hardly. They tried... Some things... But this was new terrain.

"Is this okay baby?"

"Y- Yeah..."

"If I'm going too far, say it." That were Brian's last words before he finally started. Pressing Jae's dick against the top of his mouth. Jae's hips bucked up, making Brian gag. Jae immediately felt tears sting in his eyes. Everything was new for the poor sub.

"I- I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You're still daddy's perfect boy." Jae closed his eyes at the nickname. Brian kissed Jae's hip before going back up again.

"Spit." Jae did what Brian asked and spat into Brian's hands, making the younger grin widely. He threw the condom away, knowing they were done with it. One of his hands went around Jae's dick, and the other made its way to the back again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Brian, please do it!" Brian grinned and with two fingers he went into Jae's anus. With the first said hand, he made stroking motions, Jae moaned loudly as his fingers made his way to Brian's messy and still sweaty hair.

"Come on, you can pull it." Jae nodded and as soon Brian started to make circles around his prostate, Jae whined and pulled on Brian's hair. Tears streaming down his face as he buried it into Brian's neck. Biting into the skin, leaving the dark, red, well-known marks.

Brian quickly kissed Jae, before dragging him out of the bathroom again. Wonpil came walking towards them.

"Next time, make it quicker. Sungjin was looking for you two until he heard moaning." Wonpil's eyes went down to their necks that were covered in bruises. "I swear, sometimes it looks like you guys fight instead of fuck." Jae and Brian both turned a pretty pink before walking shamelessly after Wonpil, only to get scolded another time by their leader.


End file.
